


[Comic Book Pages] Amends

by Saoirse_Konstantin, TinySeaBraveBear (Saoirse_Konstantin)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Comic Book Pages, Fanart, Gen, Mentions of Cassidy and his crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/TinySeaBraveBear
Summary: Dick Casablancas is a guy who doesn't like to think too deeply, especially about the past. There's too much there that haunts him. But what happens when one night he can't stop thinking about it? Maybe the past is there to show him how to make amends, to show him a new way?
Relationships: Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie & Dick Casablancas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: LV AU WEEK 2020





	1. Amends Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to His_Beautiful_Girl and Brookie Twiling for Beta-ing this for me. Please let me know if anyone has issues loading the pictures.


	2. Amends Page 001




	3. Amends Page 002




	4. Amends Page 003




	5. Amends Page 004




	6. Amends Page 005




	7. Amends Page 006




	8. Amends Page 007




	9. Amends Page 008




	10. Amends Page 009




	11. Amends Page 010




	12. Amends Page 011




End file.
